


With my gloved hands

by inappropriatefangirlneeds



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Future, Hand Jobs, Implied Violence, M/M, Scars, Self Harm, Zsaszlepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/inappropriatefangirlneeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Victor Zsasz has been Oswald Cobblepot´s employee they meet again. Victor has new scars on his body and shows them to the former king of Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With my gloved hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to my hazelnut sister for reviving my muse  
> http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/147918191300/roam-something-to-do-with-pengwengsies-d

He had not seen the man in years. Now he was standing in a room with him. Things took weird turns sometimes; he had learned that. Not always had he been able to guide the direction of those turns but rarely Oswald had been so content with the ways they took on their own. Victor´s presence had something calming yet thrilling, it was a weird combination but a very pleasant one, as long as you did not find yourself being on the man´s target list of course. Oswald recalled the shower of fear that had been shaking his body when he had first seen Falcone´s killer, the relief of being on the same side and the surges of power he had felt when he had Victor working for him. Not that he was not someone to be feared himself but letting this man loose had its own special feel. Have him kill for him, or rather, as Oswald suspected it had never really been about killing for anyone. For Victor, it had just been about killing. Yet Oswald´s mind was occupied with the fact that those hands had taken lives on his bidding. They had taken more, obviously. Oswald stared at the scars on his neck, there even were some on his face. He wondered if those were special ones.  
  
“Do you want to see them?”  
  
Oswald´s attention had not gone unnoticed, and he saw no use in pretending he would not know what Victor was talking about. He was fascinated, why lie?  
  
“How far do they reach?”  
  
“Like Trill spots, all the way”  
  
Oswald did not know what that meant but it did not matter. All the way was all the information he needed and he nodded.

Victor rose, throwing the suit jacket carelessly over the chair. He started to unbutton his shirt. Pale white hands against black fabric. He worked efficiently and in an even manner, just his silver rings clicked against the buttons every now and then. The shirt landed over the jacket. There was not much time to look since Victor knelt down lifting his pants leg. He undid the laces on his boots, removing them as well. No word was spoken when he unbuttoned his pants and threw them over his shoes. It was still silent when his underwear followed.  
Victor just stood there, naked. Legs slightly spread, arms hanging next to his sides. His breathing even, his face calm as ever. Oswald would not have been surprised to see some glimmer of pride in his eyes.  
He stood up himself, closing the distance and getting a better view. He did not know where to put his attention, on the tally marks or the body bearing them.  
  
“You can touch them.”  
  
Oswald did. He lifted his hand to Victor´s neck. To that one mark he had looked at earlier. It was slightly redder than the others and stood out against the pale skin. He let his gloved fingers run over it. Even through the leather he noticed how Victor swallowed. He repeated the motion. Oswald wanted to feel what was underneath, mark and skin. He took off his glove and let his bare fingers brush over Victor´s whole neck, rough scar tissue as well as soft skin. Oswald watched how all the tiny hairs rose. He pressed his finger harder onto the reddish scar and followed it, starting right under his ear spreading further down. Goosebumps. He would not have expected to see those little bumps spread over the skin. Skin that had been cut almost beyond recognition. How could it even react to such a little stimulus after that. Oswald´s fingers ghosted over the area in slight disbelieve. Touch confirming.  
The scar ended close to Victor´s shoulders. They weren´t broad but toned. He has always had such an elegant but strong figure. Oswald could feel the powerful muscle underneath. His hand rested on Victor´s shoulder for a moment before he decided where to continue his inspection. A few steps and he stood behind Victor. Nothing suggested any discomfort. He could just take out his knife and plunge it into flesh. Right there. Oswald planted his palm in between Victors shoulder blades. But why would he? His hand moved over the back muscles feeling all the scratches there. It was almost like reading. There was another one that rose just slightly higher. It was more uneven as well. Despite being barely visible Oswald´s fingertips did notice a difference. Must have been a deeper cut.

“Tell me about that one”

“Earned me 10 grand, single bullet in the head, politician .. I was standing too far away to see the life fade from his eyes”

Oswald moved further, hands travelling idly. He liked how the body underneath him felt. Pleasurably like running your hands along the seams of an exquisite suit. No need to rush. He stopped at another cluster, feeling the lines carved into skin. Each representing a victim. A map of lives, no that wasn´t true. Just a count. Or a map of murder, rather. The next scar he lingered on was on the top of Victor´s left shoulder blade.  
  
“That one?”

“5 grand, dull person, did not even notice what was going on until the blade was already through her heart.”

There was an area without scars right in the middle of his back. It stood out. As if it did not belong there. Oswald wondered if Victor would let someone else make the cuts there. Sooner or later he would run out of skin. Making the marks there would not be easy no matter how far he could bend. Oswald touched the spot, first only with the back of his hand. Then he explored with his fingertips again. It was so soft, so even. That´s what his whole back would have felt had he touched him back when he had been his employee. Smooth. He had asked him about the number once. Not nearly as much as now. Revelling in memory Oswald let his fingers run along Victor´s spine. Vertebra breaking up the surface now instead of scars. When he had reached the small of his back he turned his hand and let his nails scrape back up. He did not use much pressure, just enough that the white lines he left along the way stayed a few seconds. Victor straightened his back before they were faded completely. The first movement he had made in all this time. It accentuated his slender waist. Oswald brought his other hand up, framing Victor´s waist line with both hands. Made him look even thinner.

The gloved hand stayed on the spot while the other one sought to touch one of the clusters on the small of his back. He rubbed over them in a circular motion.

“What about those?”

“Family; drunk father beating his daughter for whoring herself out, the mother didn´t say anything not even when I stabbed both, cried when I came for her”

The hand moved further, tapping onto one of the scars before running a fingertip along it.

“Had some fun with that one, raven black hair, could scream for hours until I cut his throat.”  

Oswald shivered. He had never seen what Victor´s idea of fun consisted of exactly but he has had a few guesses. He remembered how terrified Butch had been, and he was one of those that got to live after spending some time alone with that man. It felt like a missed opportunity. Would Victor have allowed an audience? He never minded having one while killing for a job. If only Oswald would have had more time with Victor. Going for Loeb had been fun, he was quite sure it had entertained Victor as well. He should have focused more on that than on doing good for Jim. He had never been good, meant good but not done good but what did that matter if the righteous man did not see it, did not see himself. It had just been the good cop and the bad criminal. Victor instead had been right there on his side of the line, and free of any hesitations about crossing it. Missed opportunity.

Oswald did not dare touch the bare ass in front of him, despite the scars on it. He had permission but it was nothing more than his gaze that moved over the curve. His hands only slid down Victor´s side barely grazing the cheeks. His thumbs spread under them, hands wrapping around the back of his thighs. Victor´s legs were so long, a delicate sight. Filled with marks as well. Oswald picked one tapping on it slightly.

“Gambler, liberated him with my bare hands.”

A picture of Victor´s hand wrapped around some poor man´s throat, similar to how his own was wrapped around his leg right now flashed through Oswald´s mind. Surely he could strangle someone with just one hand. Oswald squatted down, mindful of his knee in order to be able to let his hands run along the whole length of those legs, worthy of a statue. The curve of his calves fitting right into his palm. Having reached the ankles he almost had forgotten about the marks. They did belong there, weren´t something you were surprised to find there. He rather would have been startled to suddenly not feel their lines under his fingertips any more. Oswald chose another one of them, feeling the coarse scar tissue.

“This one?”

“Took her home, took my time, played with her .. I´m not sure what exactly did kill her eventually.”

The words put the picture of a mangled body in his head. Not as beautiful as the flawless legs right in front of him. Tapping against his calves Oswald signalled to Victor to turn round. It was easier than getting up and moving himself. Oswald was not sure if he was surprised or not to see Victor´s erection. If, it surely was a pleasant surprise. Victor did not address the issue, not even with so little as breaking out in an ashamed blush. Oswald decided to follow suit, he just continued to let his hands roam over Victor´s legs. Touching, feeling, more focused on the marks again, trying to distract himself. He made sure to brush over every single one of them. It was not until Oswald had reached his loins before Victor spoke.

“Please” It was hardly more than a whisper, a breath in barely there letters but Oswald had heard it. It lacked any sound of a plea but Oswald would acknowledge it.  
He stood up looking in Victors face. It maddened Oswald how it was still not showing any hint of emotion but he calmed himself with the thought that Victor was probably struggling right now to keep it like that.

“Which ones are mine?”

Victor extended his arm, finger pointing straight to one of the scars. His finger followed the line before moving on to the next ones. Oswald followed suit, planting a kiss on each one of them. With the last one he sucked up some skin nibbling on it, he did not bite down though. Maybe he did not want to give him so much sensation, since he was giving him so little reaction.

“Mmmh, I should add more.” Victors was almost purring.

Still his breathing was calm. Oswald contemplated about continuing to just touch the marks, he still was missing half his upper body, and it looked like it would feel equally well. He could trace the path of his hands with his tongue, the touch was good the taste could be great, but he had been bidden hadn´t he.

Without further delay Oswald wrapped his hand around Victor´s shaft. He was almost sure that his breath had hitched a little when he had closed his fingers around it. Slowly he started to move his hand stroking along the length. Veins breaking up the surface instead of scars. Oswald stopped for a moment and let his thumb brush over the tip spreading some of the precum. Actually it was rather fascinating how well Victor could keep his composure. Going a bit faster this time Oswald resumed to pumping his cock. He caught a glimpse on how his eye lids fluttered before falling shut. Oswald sped up his motions once more. Then there they were, some twitches, little but there. When he increased the pressure Victor´s hips jerked forward, heels raising from the floor a bit. Still not even a moan. He did it again when the angle was changed. Now Oswald moved his still gloved hand down to Victor´s balls. He just cupped them while not slowing down with his other hand. Victor´s jaw went slack and his mouth fell open. His whole body tensed before he spilled himself with a low suppressed growl.

“Tell me, do _you_ count, little penguin?”

Oswald was delighted to hear that his voice sounded out of breath, at least a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!


End file.
